1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for practicing sports, and more specifically to apparatus for practicing and developing hand-eye coordination in sports wherein a player interacts with a target object, such as a ball, as by intercepting the target object while it is moving, or by striking the target object while it is moving or stationary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior devices for practicing the types of sports which require hand-eye coordination and interaction with a target object fall within several different categories. A first category of devices includes a wide variety of devices generally referred to as "swing-balls." Swing balls are hand-operated devices comprised of an object ball and a tether; presentation of the object ball to a practicing user is accomplished by swinging the object ball in a circular arc on the end of the tether while the practicing user stands just outside the arc and attempts to strike or otherwise intercept the object ball. Examples of swing balls are shown in: U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,776 issued to Rankin in 1944 for a batting practice device which includes means for adjusting the radius of the ball's arc; Austrian Patent No. 204,451 issued to Gerber and Bigler in 1956 showing a kick-ball on a tether; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,287 issued to Fox, et al. in 1975 showing a spring incorporated between a handle and ball-retaining string. Other swing-balls are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,209 issued to Raut in 1972; and, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,883 issued to Moore in 1960. Related devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,864 issued to Aldrich in 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,921 issued to Fox in 1980; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,155 issued to Goudreau, et al. in 1983.
One primary drawback of swing ball-type apparatus is that a practicing user cannot operate the apparatus and practice at the same time; a second person is needed. Other drawbacks include the unnatural, arced path of the object ball, and the propensity of the practicing user's bat, racquet or the like getting tangled in the tether when the object ball is missed.
A second category of practice devices includes those which present a stationary object ball. These include upright flexible tubular ball supports such as are commonly used in children's baseball-like games known as "T-ball." Even common golf tees fall in this category. Other somewhat more complex stationary object ball-presentation devices are shown in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,988; 3,937,464; 4,907,801; and, 4,258,916. One drawback in this category includes the inability of a practicing user to develop hand-eye coordination for moving objects. Another drawback is that such devices are unlikely to give the practicing user the authentic feel of hitting a ball in actual play. In the more complex devices in this category, this is due to the use of coil springs, resilient tethers and the like, which simulate poorly the resistance of an actual ball in play, and the fact that, with such devices, the path of travel of the object ball is limited in one or more directions.
A third category of devices includes those which present a moving object ball. Devices which present the object ball moving in an arc in a horizontal plane include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,104; 4,815,735; and, 3,333,874. A device which presents an object ball traveling randomly in a vertical path, and, when hit, pivots on an arm in a vertical plane, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,683. Problems with devices in this third category likely include the unnatural path or arc of the object ball, either in its presentation, or in its travel after being hit; and, the unnatural feel of the ball in connection with the apparatus.
Yet a fourth category of devices includes conventional ball pitching machines, and the like, such as are utilized in arcade batting cages. Drawbacks in the use of these include their inability to present a stationary target object, and their inability to present different target objects without significant modification.
Thus, it appears that a need exists for sports practice apparatus able to present a target object to a practicing user in either a stationary mode or in a moving mode. It would also be advantageous if such apparatus had the ability to present the target object at any height, from the ground up; and, at any trajectory, moving toward the practicing user. Yet further, such apparatus should permit the user to evaluate his or her own performance and skill level in a manner which has true relevance to the user's likely level of performance in actual play.